


Will Good Follow

by bllover587



Series: Billy Batson Stories [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllover587/pseuds/bllover587
Summary: Billy reacts differently when the Justice League decides to vote for him to stay on or off the team.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Klarion
Series: Billy Batson Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012200
Comments: 53
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Billy Batson fanfic. It's also my first time making a fanfic for anything DC but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Captain Marvel was currently standing outside of the Hall of Justice. The team was inside discussing his membership, a membership that's probably non-existent now. 

The man hung his head, beating himself up from ever keeping his identity a secret. 'I should've told them who I was from the start, maybe it would've prevented this from happening.' Before he could think of anything else a nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that the league would've just turned him away. They would've thought he was too young and immature from the job. There's honestly no good outcome. Either way they league would've felt like they couldn't trust him, identity known or not. He's just a kid to them. Nothing else.

The hero was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doors starting to open. He turned to see the whole league staring at him. Some with disappointment, others with anger. Marvel felt like his feet were glued to the floor. He tried to move, but he just stayed put.

"Billy." Black Canary called. "Why don't you come join us?"

Hesitantly, Captain Marvel made his way to his usual seat. Feeling even more awkward now that he was sitting with them.

"Now" Wonder Woman boomed, breaking the silence, "shall we get to the topic at hand?" 

"Should Captain Marvel stay on the team or should he leave?"

The question just seemed to make Marvel tense. No one seemed to notice though.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to let him stay. He's only 10 years old, and even though he shows that he is powerful, he can also get hurt." The Flash spoke.

"Precisely why he shouldn't be on the team." Aquaman muttered.

"I don't see why his age is an important matter. He's an ally and a powerful one at that. Wouldn't it be best to keep him with us?"

Green Arrow turned to Red Tornado. "He's only 10." He said, stressing the numbers, "He shouldn't be involved in things like this.

"Superboy is less than a year old, but we still send him on missions."

"Leave him out of this. We're talking about Billy, not Kon-El."

As the other league members started to get on in the debate, Marvel started to fidget and sweat. Tears were starting to prickle in the corner of his eyes and he tried to blink them back with everything he had.

"It's not only his age that's the issue here. It's also the fact that he lied!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"He knows that it wasn't mandatory to reveal his identity and he used it to his advantage." Batman spoke.

"It was still an important secret that shouldn't have been kept from us!" Wonder Woman was now standing up, her hands slammed down on the table.

"Weren't you trained to kill since birth?" The Dark Knight demanded.

"I am an Amazonian warrior. Billy is a 10 year-old human boy. He has no business being here!"

"And you think that kicking him out of the League would be any better?!"

As the argument between Batman and Wonder Woman started to grow, Captain Marvel was now sweating profusely, his breathing seemed to be getting shorter and the noise started to become louder. He couldn't think, his own thoughts became incomprehensible. He could make out Solomon trying to calm him down but it was useless. He just wanted all of the yelling to stop. He didn't want his friends to be arguing over him. He didn't want them to only see him as a kid. He just didn't want to be alone anymore.

The more frantic his thoughts grew, the more the air seemed to have a metallic taste and smell to it. It seemed to frazzle with electricity. The static slowly to show.

The first ones to notice were Batman, Superman and Black Canary. Batman because he was next to Marvel, Black Canary because she was paying attention to Billy's responses, and Superman because of his super senses.

Nobody seemed to notice that Batman was no longer paying attention to the now one-sided screaming match he was having with Wonder Woman.

There was now a pounding in Marvel's head, from the frustration or the noise he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to stop. He wanted the screaming to stop. He wanted the pounding to go away. He wished that everything would just " **STOP!** "

Captain Marvel stood up, his chair being knocked aside. "Would everybody please just stop!" He sobbed, the tears he was holding back now starting to drop freely. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew that you guys would react like this and I knew that you guys would treat me like a kid! I know you  guys don't want to see me get hurt and I know you guys don't think I should be involved, but this is my choice." Captain Marvel, no, Billy cried. "It was my choice to come and join your team. It was my choice to stay. And it was my choice to do something good with the powers I've been given!" Billy moved away from the table, shutting his eyes tight. "No, I didn't choose to have these powers, but they were given to me because there was no other option. I was the only choice at the time. I was the only one that could stop the harm that was coming." Billy opened his eyes again, bringing his hand to his chest with his tears flowing once again. "All my life I've been keeping this mantra in my head, "Do good and good will follow." I've been doing good my whole entire life, and just when I thought that maybe I was wrong it finally followed." Billy's voice started to crack and break. "I was given the ability to help people. I was able to help the one's that need help and I finally wasn't alone anymore. I didn't only have to rely on myself anymore. Just when I thought I was being accepted into this team you guys turn me away." Billy's breathing finally went back to a normal pace. He brought his hands to his side and looked at the team with a steely expression. "Just because you guys kick me out from the League doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a hero."

The room was silent, only Billy's footsteps to the doors being heard. With one last look to the league Billy took a deep breath and said, "I'll never stop being a hero and your decision won't change that."

He then proceeded to go to the zeta tube, leaving the League to think about the mistake they just made. They never should've thought that pushing him away would've been the right thing. It was never the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!!!

As soon as Billy left the Justice League immediately sprung into action and tries to track down the boy.

Lucky for them they had Batman with them and it only took a matter of seconds(40 to be precise) to track down the magic user. It turns out that Billy went to an abandoned building next to what used to be a train station. When the team got there they saw that Billy was sitting there alone with a sad look on his face, which was understandable with what was happening, and they immediately felt 10 times worse. It's one thing seeing a child sad, it's another when you are the cause of the child being sad, especially if that child is one Billy Batson A.K.A Captain Marvel.

Wonder Woman was right about to talk to the young Batson when she noticed a non-natural light illuminating the room. Just as she pulled out her sword Batman grabbed her arm and shook his head. Before the Amazonian could question his actions she saw another boy in the room who certainly didn't come from the same door they did.

Without a second thought, Batman pulled Wonder Woman behind a half torn down wall, the team followed the Dark Knight's lead and went behind the wall with them.

Diana narrowed her eyes at the black wearing bat-like hero, wanting to know the reason for him practically dragging her behind this dirty, currently decomposing, water damaged excuse of a wall. The man only nodded his head towards the boys they were hiding from. Diana rolled her eyes and looked to where the bat was gesturing. As soon as she did, she immediately went to grab her sword, but only widened her eyes in surprise when she found it wasn't there. She turned around to see Superman holding both her sword and lasso in his hands. The damn bat must've taken it when she wasn't looking and gave it to the Kryptonian.

"What are you doing." The warrior princess whispered. "Klarion is right there behind Captain Marvel, are you trying to get him hurt."

"He isn't going to hurt him."

Diana looked at the man with disbelief. "Did you seriously just say that that witch isn't going to harm him? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just trust me."

"Fine, but if Marvel gets hurt I will never forgive you." The team shivered at the tone of the princess's voice, but agreed with the statement. If Billy got hurt both Batman and Klarion would pay without so much as a second thought or doubt. And that's a promise. 

***********************************************************

Billy was currently wallowing in his own self-misery(meeeeeeeeeee) when he suddenly heard the familiar whooshing sound of a portal being opened.

Without looking he called out, "Klarion, what are you doing here."

"How did you know it was me." The witch boy demanded, sitting next to the blue-eyed boy.

"You're the only one that knows about this place, that and I'm able to feel your aura." Klarion sucked his teeth in, causing the Batson boy to giggle.

"I'll surprise you one day."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Do I have to remind you that I am chaos personified."

Billy's smile quickly turned into a frown, "Yeah, I know."

"What are you whining on about? Is this because I split the world into two dimensions yesterday. Because that is old news by now." Klarion said basically purring like the smug bastard he was.

"Actually, it is about what you did yesterday." Billy said with his head hanging low. "My team found out I was actually a kid and wanted to kick me off the League."

"THEY WANTED TO WHAT?"

"Calm down Klar, it's not like the world is ending." Billy said quickly, trying to stop the red bleeding into the witch's irises. This did nothing to calm the pale boy down, in fact, it seemed to make him angrier. The witch started to pace around the abandoned room, making Billy nervous from all of the steam that seemed to roll off of him.

"Let me get this straight," Klarion paused his pacing to look at Billy with his hands behind his back. "They kicked you off of the team because of your age?" Billy nodded. "They kicked off the guardian of all magic in this and every other universe because of their age?" Another nod. "Most of the League isn't even human or even an adult compared to the others on the team and yet they still kicked you off?" Another tiring nod. "Do they realize that children won't stop being targeted just because they're children? Do they realize that there are beings that won't even think about the fact that you are a child and would just gut you like a fish?! What were they thinking?! How can they not realize that you are safer with them?!!"

Billy stood up only to be brought right back down by Teekl.

"What does your age have anything to do with your efficiency as a hero? Most of the League still try to fight threats head on with no plan. They're all action. They don't even try or seem to consider that some of those "threats" need help. That maybe they are just angry or sad, or maybe that they're going through something. Or maybe that they were controlled or forced to do those things. They immediately assume that someone is evil or bad just because of what things or objects they use as a defense." Klarion was now starting to rant and the more he ranted the more the room started to get hotter.

The League was right about to step in before Billy decided that it was time for the heat to stop and said, "Retaw" causing a bucket of water to fall over Klarion. The witch stopped pacing around the room and stared at Billy through his hair that was now to his shoulders. The guardian of magic giggled at the other boy's appearance

"Not funny." Klarion huffed, moving his hair away from his face.

The Justice League watched the interaction between the boys with looks of confusion, shock and surprise.

Klarion crossed his arms and went back to set down next to Billy. The witch boy took Teekl away from the other boy's arms, "If you want to play like that then you won't be allowed to have my familiar," the boy said in a snotty tone. "Aww, come on. I was just trying to stop my house from catching on fire.....again." Klarion gave Billy an unimpressed look and turned his lip up into a curl. "I don't understand why you live here anyway. It's dirty and filthy and dirty, have I mentioned filthy?" Billy shook his head in amusement. "We've been over this Klarion, I need to stay in Fawcett City so that I can keep an eye on things. Without me here anyone would be able to take the Rock of Eternity for themselves, and I can't let that happen." Klarion muttered something about how the League should've thought of that before kicking him out, but Billy ignored it and took Teekl from Klarion's arms. The witch boy cried in surprise and tried to get back his familiar, which resulted in the boys falling onto the floor.

Billy groaned, his head hurting from the fall. He opened his eyes only to see two big red eyes staring down at him and instantly regretted all of actions in the past five minutes. Billy tried to crawl away from the witch but was blocked by a now large Teekl in front of him. He soon realized that he was trapped, paling faster by the second. The League saw this and tensed, ready to break the boys apart if they have to.

Klarion quickly advanced onto the Batson boy, trapping him with his legs, glaring down at him.

Wonder Women reached for her sword but decided to wait to see what Klarion would do first.

The League saw Klarion leaning down to Billy's ear, whispering something that made the boy a little red in the face. They couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else, but it was most likely the former. As soon as the witch boy moved from Billy's ear, you could see the kid shielding his stomach and turning away. Klarion effortlessly turned him back over and snapped his fingers to get some ghost-like hands to pin the Batson boy to the floor. He then slammed his hands down on the boy's stomach, causing Billy to screech.

Just as the League was about to fly towards the witch, they noticed Billy's screeching turned into heavy breaths and then to snorts? Batman looked up to see that Klarion, the witch boy and the lord of chaos, tickling Billy, who also seemed to be the vessel of Captain Marvel. It was honestly a weird sight to see. Klarion with his hair and the top of his suit still damp and Billy looking so uhhh, what's the word......relaxed. The last couple days at the Watch Tower was kind of tense, everyone was on edge and serious. Not even Hal or Barry were cracking jokes, and for obvious reasons no one was amused by Marvel's childlike wonder. Seeing Billy finally relaxed made the League feel even more guilty, knowing that they were the ones that caused it

Batman was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Billy laughing. It looked like he was trying to say something, but Klarion wouldn't give the poor kid a chance.

Bruce decided that it would be best for the League to leave the two for now and come back a later date. He really didn't want to ruin Billy's mood for a second time.

**A/N Sorry if the chapter was weird. School was a bitch and I'm just happy that I finally have a break and actually might be able to update my other stories. Also Happy Thanksgiving!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a oneshot with Billy and Klarion just as friends or have them crush on each other or have them dating???


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we fucked up."

"Flash!"

"No, he has a point." Hal huffed.

"I get that we messed up, but that shouldn't give us an excuse to say such remarks."

"Ever the boy scout, Clark."

"No civilian names in public, Arrow."

"It's not like anyone's here to hear it." Oliver said, gesturing to the empty diner.

"Why are we even here?"

"I was hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism."

"Well....."

"Are you serious!"

"We're getting off topic here guys."

"Canary's right. We still need to figure out how to apologize to Marvel." Diana said with a sigh.

"We also need to get pass Klarion. He made it very clear that he wasn't going to leave Billy's side anytime soon."

"Why don't we just go up to them and say sorry?" Barry whined.

"How about we get Billy some chocolate, he loves chocolate."

"That will never work."

"What about money? Kids love money."

"Please, he wouldn't even take the five dollars I owed him from our bet earlier."

"What did you even bet on?"

"Funny story, it was actually on-"

Clark cut into the conversation with a sharp, "They're coming."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the Kryptonian.

"What do you mean they're coming?" Batman scowled.

"I mean they're right about to walk right into the diner."

As soon as Clark said that, the familiar sound of a bell filled out through the room. The League turned to the door, seeing the two boy looking back at them, one with a look of confusion and the other with a look of anger. Just as Billy was about to ask what the League was doing in his city, Klarion stepped in front of the boy, shielding him from (some of)their views. 

"What are you doing here." Klarion hissed out.

"We were just here to tell Cap- I mean Billy that we were sorry for how we treated him and that we wi-"

"Stop," the witch boy spat, " We don't need your pity."

Clark stuttered, "It-it's no pity, we're honestly here to apologize for ou-"

"What is it then? You don't want to have this on your conscious? You don't want to feel guilty for leaving your so called 'friend' and making him fight alone, with no one to call in for help?"

"Klari-"

"Shush, Billy. The grown-ups are talking."

"Klario-"

"I said let me handle this."

"Klarion, we really here only to say sorry." Canary plead.

"I don't believe you."

"Why don't we hear them out?"

Klarion turned his head towards his friend, ready to disagree with the boy. As soon as he met his eyes, his argument died on his lips. Billy was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of his, the effect was worse than usual with the tears in them. Klarion was so caught up with not wanting the League to hurt Billy further, he forgot exactly why he was doing this. He was doing this so that Billy wouldn't get hurt anymore, he didn't realize what he was doing was hurting his friend even more. Klarion groaned, turning his head back towards the 'heroes'.

"Fine. You have 3 minutes."

Klarion grabbed Billy's arm and dragged him towards the end of the table, snapping his fingers to make two chairs appear in front of them. He (gently)shoved Billy into one and then sat down in the other.

Klarion leaned back against the chair with his arms crossed on his chest, staring down the League.

"Well?" The witch boy demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Clark cleared his throat, sat up straight and said, "Billy, we're sorry."

Klarion narrowed his eyes, basically saying, 'I thought you could come up with something better than that.'

"We acted like huge jerks." Barry cut in, making some of the League nod their heads.

"We were so caught up in keeping you from danger, that we forgot that you leaving the League would've been a greater danger." Diana said looking at the boy with a sad smile.

"You're a great asset to the team, Billy. And an even greater friend."

"You make things brighter." 

Everyone turned to Bruce.

"He makes things brighter?" Klarion questioned, as if testing the words on his lips.

The man nodded, as if what he said made perfect sense. And in a way it kinda does, especially to Klarion. He noticed that ever since he became friends with Billy, his whole world felt brighter. Billy was actually the only person that gave him a chance, and didn't push him away no matter how many times he tried to. Billy didn't see him as just a magician, or a wizard, chaos incarnate, or some other shit like that, he sees him as Klarion. Just Klarion. No titles.

"Billy."

"Hmm?"

"You sure you want to give these 'heroes' another chance?"

Billy looked at his friend, surprised by his question. Klarion wasn't one to forgive easily.

"Are you serious?"

All Klarion did was raise an eyebrow and look at the younger boy, making Billy feel a little nervous. And by nervous he means he felt hella small compared to the witch boy.

"Umm, yea?" The Batson boy answered shyly.

Klarion sighed and turned to the League, pleased when he saw their expressions of shock and confusion. 

"But, let's get one thing clear." Klarion stopped leaning on the chair and sat up straight, glaring at the League members. "If you ever make Billy feel like shit again. I will make sure you'll understand just how bad chaos can be."

And with that Klarion took Billy's arm again and dragged him out of diner, but he at least let's Billy wave bye, leaving the League completely in shock, not entirely understanding what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So sorry this took so long, I swear it's schools fault. Like it really sucks. And you can leave oneshot requests because this will be a oneshot series.


End file.
